Crime
Well it won’t be a surprise to find out that crimes are a major part of this game! Committing the various crimes will earn you cash and help you to rank your account. You may also come across items you can pick up whilst doing Petty Crimes, Grand Theft Autos and Jobs, ranging from the relatively inexpensive, to those that sell for 10’s of millions of Dollars at the Auctions. The various crimes detailed below can be accessed through the icons at the top of the page (Gun, Car, Leaf, Steering Wheel, Briefcase and Prostitute) or through the Crimes option in the Crimes & Conflict Menu to the left of the page. Remember you can end up serving time in Jail for committing any of these crimes. Petty Crimes (Gun Icon) This is the most basic crime in Street Crime and it earns you a small amount of cash. You start out with just two possible crimes but a lot more will appear as you gain experience. As you unlock more crimes the amount of money you can steal increases. When you start out you will probably fail a lot of your Crimes, but your chances increase further everytime, so keep trying! Don’t forget to click on any items you may find whilst doing Petty Crimes! Note: If you are in a Crew the Crew boss will recieve 10% of the cash you make from Petty Crimes. Grand Theft Auto (GTA) (Car Icon) Once you have some experience under your belt you will have the option to do GTA’s. Using a Crowbar will assist you in stealing higher value cars. Crowbars can be purchased from the Job Equipment Store. Don't forget to pick up any items you may find when doing GTA's! There are various locations you can try steal cars from, including an option to steal from other crews, however decide carefully before you risk upsetting an entire Crew. You might get more trouble than you bargained for! If you are successful in your attempt to steal a car you will need to ship it to another city immediately or the Cops might find and confiscate it from you! Shipping time depends on the type of ship you have and the distance between the two cities you are shipping from and to. You can buy ships from the Transport Store. If you want immediate shipping you can purchase an 'Instant Shipping' credit item from the Credit Store. If you need to move the car to another city you can ship it again. Once successfully shipped, you can either hold on to the car (they can be used in organised crimes or some people like collecting them), sell it or scrap it for Lead. Repairing you car first will make it more valuable. Note: You must be in the same city as the car before you will be able to do any of these things. There are lots of different vehicles in the game, ranging from a Volkswagen Fox to a very rare Koenigsegg CCX-R, worth a serious amount of cash when sold to another player! You can choose whether to sell your car to Street Crime, trade it with another player or sell it on the Car Market. Note: Car Market prices for rare cars can be a lot higher than selling them to Street Crime. Drug Runs (Leaf Icon) Drugs are a very profitable crime. On the Drugs page you can buy illegal goods to smuggle. At first you can only carry 2 units, but this will soon increase as you increase in rank. The trick here is to buy cheap, then fly to a city where the drugs are fetching a higher price, then sell them for a tidy profit. When you have enough cash, try buying yourself a plane, this will shorten the flight time and means more opportunities to make good money! Every day there is a unique drugs run route that takes the most profit. If you want to know the most profitable drug run route you can purchase a 'Drug Run Hint' from the Credit Shop. Getaways (Steering Wheel Icon) Getaway is a different type of crime feature whereby you have to escape from the police in a car chase. You have a choice of 4 options: *Continue Forward *Turn Right *Turn Left *Handbrake Turn If you manage to escape from the police you will get away with the money that you stole.If you arecaught then you get nothing! The more getaways you perform the higher your experience becomes. Higher experience enables you to get away with larger sums of money. Jobs (Briefcase Icon) Jobs are a great way to earn cash and experience. Some jobs require certain items to complete. New jobs become available as you progress. The further you progress, the more tools you will need to perform the jobs, however the rewards become much greater. You can purchase the tools you need for the job from the Equipment Store Note: Jobs require energy therefore you must allow your energy to re-fill between attempts. Pimping (Prostitute Icon) Pimping skills need to be practiced to unlock more locations to send your prostitutes out. It starts off easy and gets progressively harder. The more you complete the higher your pimping experience will become. As you unlock better locations you are able to make more money from your girls. Note: Take care! You can end up in jail for pimping. However you will never be sent to jail for sending your prostitutes out. Busting People Out A good way to gain experience is to bust people out of Jail. The more times you do this the higher your busting experience will get and you never know, the person you bust out may give you a respect point in return. As with petty crimes busting people out might seem fruitless at times as you end up in jail yourself too. Just keep trying! Your experience and success rate will rise considerably the more you try! Note: There is a limit on the amount of busting experience you can gain in one day. Organised Crimes (OC) There isn’t an icon for Organised Crimes as they are more complicated and different to the crimes discussed above. They are accessed through the Group Crime option of the Crime & Conflict Menu or through accepting an invite sent via your mailbox. Note: Players can participate in an Organised Crimes once every 24 hours. An Organised Crime is a temporary alliance between any five players who want to commit a large crime. The penalty for an Organised Crime is very high (30 minutes in jail) but so are the rewards. To complete an Organised Crime it will involve you trying to rob the national bank of a city. Five essential positions need to be filled for this: *Team Leader *Weapons Expert *Explosives Expert *Driver *Lookout The leader is assigned automatically as it is always the person who starts the Organised Crime. The leader can send out invites to other players for the four remaining positions either by inviting them through the OC page or by clicking the OC button on a players profile. Note: The OC button only becomes visible once you have started an OC. Each expert needs to be fully equipped with either weapons and bullets, explosives, lookout equipment or a getaway car, depending on which position they have taken. The Leader has the option of purchasing blueprints and adding balaclava's to the OC to increse the chance of success. Every team member also needs to be in the correct City before the OC can start. The Leader is responsible for splitting the money if the crime is successful, so make sure you can trust the people you're doing the OC with! Note: The better the items are that you use the more chance you have of being successful and stealing more money. Organised Crimes can be quite tricky to plan, we would recommend that you participate in a few as an invited member before planning your own. Note: You MUST have reached the rank Bodyguard before you can join an OC and you MUST have reached the rank Assassin before you can lead an OC team yourself.